In the prior art there exists several devices for absorbing vibration of the bow during the time period when an arrow is shot from the bow. In addition, some of these devices are also capable to some extent of balancing the bow. Such prior art devices can be found in issued United States patent numbers:
4,135,4864,370,6705,273,0226,526,9576,802,3076,997,1747,318,430
While the devices described in the above-identified United States patents may absorb vibration and balance the bow to some extent, they all have one or more defects such as being heavy, cumbersome, being affected by the wind and providing limited adjustability.